Staring Contest
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Herald and Raven have a staring contest. Both of them refuse to lose, what could possibly go wrong? Read to find out! Co- written with TheDarkQueenofRandomness! ONE SHOT!


We don't own the Teen Titans!

So this is co- written with TheDarkQueenOfRandomness! She is an amazing author! Check out her stories!

* * *

Herald stared at Raven with his light brown eyes. She stared back at him with her indigo eyes. They continued to stare at each other.

They were having one of the most intense staring contests there was. First to laugh, loses.

After a while, the two began to grow bored of waiting for the other to laugh when an idea popped into Herald's head:

He had to actively get Raven to laugh.

But the only problem was, he had to do it in a way that won't lead to him laughing. Ah ha! He knew Raven's weakness...

Herald placed his index fingers at the corners of his mouth and pulled, sticking his tongue out. Raven remained expressionless, catching on to his plot.

She knew she had to retaliate, and quick. Or she would end up laughing. But what would she do?

And then it hit her. She delicately moved her hands upward into mouth shapes.

Moving the 'mouths', she stuck her tongue out, crossed her eyes, and silently smacked her lips together.

That caught Herald off guard, but he stayed strong. Unfortunately, so did she. Both stared at each other silently.

He did what he thought was best: He winked at her! Raven blushed but did not sway.

If he wanted to play dirty, she could play dirty. She lifted her leg just a tad to brush over his lap.

It was his turn to blush, his eye twitching a bit. He saw her hand on the table and 'accidentally' rested his on hers.

A glass exploded behind them, but neither spared it a glance as a devious idea popped into Raven's head. She grasped the clasp on her cloak and undid it.

His eyes glanced at her shoulders first. Boy, she has some nice shoulders. And her b-

He will not be taken underneath her... Not a correct way to phrase it. Herald smirked, undoing his cloak as well, a little extra flex added.

Raven couldn't help but stare this time. Damn, his chest was sure toned. She wondered what the actual shirt covered... No! She had to concentrate. She would not lose this.

Both of her feet were moved underneath the table, lifting until they rested on his lap. She gave him a small but seductive smile.

Herald, at that moment, wanted to giggle like a school girl. But he couldn't... He wouldn't.

So he did the only thing he could. He moved his hands to her thighs and began rubbing them heatedly.

Whoa, this is really getting intense. Someone could laugh and it would be over with...

Nah, no one's going to give in like that. And plus they're enjoying themselves. Raven, well, Raven bit her lip. How can she retaliate?

There was only one more thing she could do. She could just laugh... No! She refused to lose!

She did what she saw on TV. Raven placed her hand on the table, bending her arm, and setting her head in her palm. She bit her lip harder and stared at him.

Herald blew her a kiss, expecting her to fall under his spell. She caught it with her free hand and placed in her leotard, giving him a little peek of 'the twins'.

Herald was surprised no less. That was much too handle. What does he do? What does he do?!

An idea hit him all of a sudden. He inched his face close to hers. Closer and closer... They were an inch away from each other...

BOOM!

"Whoa!" Beast Boy says, interrupting their... Ahem, moment.

Raven and Herald both glanced at him, turning back to look at each other. A soft chuckle escaped both of their mouths. They began moving apart, laughing harder.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Oooookay?"

Raven and Herald paid the changeling no mind and continued on with their laughing.

"Dude, what's going on?! Why is Raven LAUGHING?!"

Something exploded in the background.

Raven waved him off. "Go away!"

Beast Boy pointed at them, shaking his head. "You guys are freaky..." And he walked away at a fast speed. The two calmed down to soft chuckles, looking at each other.

"You know you have nice shoulders..." Herald said.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Thanks?"

* * *

Review!


End file.
